communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Kuzura/@comment-77.51.35.86-20180822075526/@comment-36679707-20180822191735
HAYOP KA GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Your email address hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page. Candy Crush Saga Wiki Candy Crush Saga Wiki 8,596 PAGES ADD CONTENTS LEVELS COMMUNITY BLOGS AND FANDOM EXPLORE DISCUSS in: Levels with an undetermined difficulty, Hexagon levels, Booty Bay levels, and 15 more Level 3470 EDIT COMMENTS (16) SHARE | moves = 20 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 79 }} | moves = 20 }} Difficulty Stars Strategy Trivia Notes | magic mixer interval = 3 | magic mixer amount = 2 }} Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Episode finales Categories: Levels with an undetermined difficulty Hexagon levels Booty Bay levels Ingredients levels Levels with 20 moves Levels with three-layered icing Levels with five-layered icing Levels with candy cane fences Levels with candy bombs Levels with magic mixers Levels with liquorice swirls Levels with candy cannons Levels with conveyor belts Levels with conveyor belt portals Levels with four candy colours Levels with 64-80 spaces Reality levels Episode finales Add category Reference Popups Latest WAM Score score 95.6093 0.3997 0.4% rank 154 20 14.9% FAQOfficial WAM PageSearch data Powered by RailWAM The NEW! Live Chat Recent Wiki Activity Level 3670 Johnny.crush • 28 seconds ago Level 3668 Johnny.crush • 2 minutes ago Redesigning/Current --MULLIGANACEOUS-- • 2 minutes ago Level 3666 Johnny.crush • 4 minutes ago Help us grow Candy Crush Saga Wiki! GET STARTED New Images 51843 IMAGES ON THIS WIKI UPLOAD NEW IMAGE See all images... Live! Chat START A CHAT Please read the chat rules before joining. Save the open internet The FCC just voted to gut net neutrality rules, letting Internet providers like Verizon and Comcast control what we can see and do online with new fees, throttling, and censorship. But we can still get Congress to stop this—by passing a "Resolution of Disapproval" to overturn the FCC vote. We can win. Write and call Congress now! LEARN MORE Trending FANDOM Articles ‘Man of Medan’ Is an All-New Horror Game From the Makers of ‘Until Dawn’ ‘Man of Medan’ Is an All-New Horror Game From the Makers of ‘Until Dawn’ How to Nail ‘Happytime Murders’ Cosplay with P.I. Phil Philips How to Nail ‘Happytime Murders’ Cosplay with P.I. Phil Philips ‘The Banner Saga 3’ Review: Standard Bearer of Indie Greatness ‘The Banner Saga 3’ Review: Standard Bearer of Indie Greatness 6 Fierce Female Fighters That Go Green for Girl Power 6 Fierce Female Fighters That Go Green for Girl Power What Went Wrong on Bruce Willis Bomb ‘Hudson Hawk’? What Went Wrong on Bruce Willis Bomb ‘Hudson Hawk’? EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Candy Crush Saga Wiki is a FANDOM Games Community. more… My Tools Customize Shortcuts22 Aug 2018 18:03:27 (UTC)